Once upon a time
by Fasak
Summary: 'Snow. As far as his eyes could see he saw kilometers and kilometers of snow valleys and tundra' Little he knew that it wasn't going to be the last time he'll saw it.
1. Chapter 1

**Rochester, New York.**

They were dashing across the streets, parkouring through the rooftops and glide between people; all with the intention of lose their pursuers.

Cops.

"Are they still behind us?" the male voice asked.

"No, I think we- SHIT!" Another younger female voice said once he spotted the cops.

The young boy grabbed the hand of the girl and started to drag her across the street. The officials screamed all sorts of orders to halt and curses. Sending current updates to the others patrols.

The boy cursed his actions. His hubris had got _them _on this mess. His lockpick skills, parkour and fast legs had got it a place with the wrong people; that summed with his brashness and the fact that he was a slob and loved the easy money it wasn't hard to know where he would end up.

It was supposed to be an easy job. Get into the jewelry store, grab the rocks and get out. Unfortunately the hacker who was supposed to deactivate the alarm and the cameras failed and in the instant that shit hit the fan he bailed out, leaving him and the other accomplices in the store.

He thought that he would be good enough to open the strong box before the cops arrived.

He though wrong.

They would have surrendered if it wasn't for the _fucking _psychopath who had of partner. That junkie trigger-happy immediately started to shot in the moment he saw the fuss. He was quickly taken out and he on the run.

Unfortunately he did the mistake to go home, thinking that the hacker had done his work. He was climbing the stairs of the apartment where he lived when the pair of cops who were at his door spotted him.

"Freeze!" One of them screamed as the other ordered to put the hands on the air. He did as he was requested when one of the officers fell down. The other made the mistake of turn around and he didn't think twice of punch him in the throat, he plumed instantly.

He was about to thank his savior when he realized it was a girl. And not just any girl. Her sister of sixteen years old.

His eyes who were filled with relieve were now filled with woe. "Idi, god, what did you did?" His plan was come to home, grab his stuff and leave a note to her sister to tell him that he loved her and to inform everything that he knew of him to the police. Cut every loose end to not drag her in this mess.

And he just did the thing he wanted to avoid.

The young girl seemed confused as well, not to say fret. "I…I don't know" she saw her own trembling hands. What did she do indeed? The moment she saw her brother in trouble she immediately hit one of the cops with her backpack.

He couldn't lie. It was sealed. They were cameras on the building which just filmed that. They only had one option now.

Run.

They entered to their house and took what mostly could swiftly. When they went to their hallway one of the cops was waking up and others were coming from the hallway. He closed and locked the door. They went up to the rooftop through the fire escape and jumped to the other building and they made their way to the streets.

Once they were on the pavement he grabbed her sister and started to run.

* * *

><p>The young boy spotted a medieval festival, filled with people "Come on, Idi! This way!" the male ordered.<p>

They entered in one of the carps. Taking a break from their pursuit. The girl nicknamed as Idi let her lungs fill with air before grab from his collar to her brother. "Shit, Alvar! SHIT, WHAT DID YOU DID?!"

"YOU TOOK THE WORDS OUT MY OUT! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!"

"DON'T ANSWER MY QUESTION WITH ANOTHER QUESTION!" she stated. The outburst made her sunk her head in his chest, tears of frustration threatening to fall. The events of what she did plagued her head. Why did she do that? She only ended up worsening the things.

Alvar cooled his head. They didn't have time for this. At least not right now. He grabbed her face and put his forehead on hers. He looked at her watery violet eyes; it hurt him to look it at her like this. She just threw her future overboard cause of _him_.

The junkie killed one cop before going cold. His fate was sealed; but what about his sister? _His little sister. _He could go to prison; he didn't care about his safety or what prepared for him but what about _her? _He'd gone to prison and it wasn't nice. He would be damned if he allowed Idina to end in such a place.

"We need to move" he said. She pulled herself together and nodded. What done is done, she can't change the past. Alvar spotted some medieval clothes. If they wanted to lose the cops they would have to blend as one of the crowd.

Alvar throws off his hoodie and jeans and puts a long sleeve shirt made of wool under a leather vest and a scarf. The vest and shirt length reaches almost his pelvic part. He also has wool pants and boots. To maintain the vest and pants on place he buckles it with two belts, one of them put a pouch and in other he sheaths his katana; a memento from his father that he took from the apartment, he wears an armored gauntlet on his left hand as well as a forearm armor in the forearm.

Idina changes her clothes for a furry waistcoat and wool pants. She wears boots as well and some belts too and corduroy shirt under the coat. She puts her English bow on her back.

They left the tent and walked aimless in the crow. Unfortunately they didn't lose the cops, there was a patrol ahead. They enter to a shack and closed the door but don't lock it. They need a place to hide. The siblings entered in a closet; they were cramped in the small compartment, wishing that the cops didn't saw them. They waited a minute, two then three.

Just before they decide to leave the closet something shakes the cabinet violently forth in. An earthquake? She hugs her brother and he does as well, he leans against the wall of the closet and puts a food on the other side to try keeping themselves on place. The closet keeps moving from side to side as a white light starts to shine. The light engulfed before they could panic.

* * *

><p>Alvar woke up in something very soft; opening his eyes he saw white and blue. The sensation in his body was familiar.<p>

Snow. As far as his eyes could see he saw kilometers and kilometers of snow valleys and tundra. It was snowing. The snowflakes fell on his curly hair.

He buried his face in the cold surface to ensure that he wasn't dreaming. The sensibility on his skin assured him that he wasn't in a revery. He stood up and saw nothing but snow. How did he end here? He was running from the cops and hide on a closet with-

Idina!

Her sister! Shit!

He started to scream her name despite the chill gust that whizzed. His current attire could hardly provide any protection against the cold temperature but that was barely going through his head. He kept searching for her sister.

Amidst the blizzard he could hear a feminine voice calling for aid. He didn't took it long to deduce that it was her sister. He started to call her name to let her know that he was on the way as he went to the location of the voice, the origin of the voice proceeded from within a what it looked a grisly forest.

His steps sunk on the snow, that didn't stop him however, after what it felt like hours in the woods he spotted her sister. She was surrounded by four persons wearing furry attires. They were trying to take her but she kicked them and punched them. She could knock them if it wasn't for the snow. One of the guys managed to grab her from behind. Others tried to grab her legs but she kicked them until one of them managed to take a hold of one of them.

Oh fuck no.

Pure rage brew within him; he could barely felt the snow now.

He climbed one of the woods and parkoured through the branches of the trees, very a la Assassins Creed (It was secretly one of the reasons he started to practice it). Once he thought that he was close he jumped off the tree and landed on the guy who was grabbing her.

The eyes of Idina along with the other widened in surprise. Once that she saw that the guy who'd jumped was his brother and that she was free of her legs, she decided to take retaliation. She took advantage of the stupor of the guys; she sent a headbutt to the guy who was holding her with the back of her head, breaking his nose and releasing his hold as well.

The other 2 divided their attention between the siblings. One went after the boy and the other against the girl. Alvar stood quickly and saw how one of the guys was approaching him with fiery steps. He saw better how he was dressed, indeed he was wearing a furry outfit, like one of bears or a yak perhaps, what called his attention was how traditional and simple were his clothes and the many straps that he'd on his persona.

That and the big ass knife that he drew from his sides.

The man swung his knife as he dodge it the blade continuously. In one of the brandish the knife stuck in a tree and he fell to the snow due the force or the surprise. He felt something hard and gritty on his hand; a rock.

The aggressor managed to free his blade as he stood in what it looked a half made squat; giving the impression that he was on his knees. Alvar raised his hand and what it seemed in the eyes of the attacker a sign for mercy. He didn't yield by such act.

Nor did the boy.

Alvar had raised his hand with the intention of hide his weapon that was in his other hand. The furry man raised his blade with the intention of finish him off when Alvar used the moment to strike him in his knee making him kneel. He didn't stop there, he sent a backfist at his face, and the rock on his hand added more damage at the blow.

Alvar felt a sting sensation on his hand, he guessed that some spiky part of the rock pierced slightly the skin but apparently the adrenaline was making effect because he could barely feel it. The furry man looked wobbling but the adrenaline was working in him too because he tried to stab his knife at his belly.

_Tried_.

Alvar saw that coming and kicked his hand stopping the incoming attack. He didn't hesitate this time. He grabbed him from the collar and hit him right above the temple with the rock over and over and over and over and over and over.

The rock turned red as well splashing the clothes of Alvar. Once that he saw how he was hanging limply from his hold he released him. He fell facedown and tainted the snow with same crimson liquid that stained his clothes and that dripped from the bloody hand of Alvar.

The boy itself still had adrenaline running through his body, one of the reasons he couldn't dwell on what he just did. The other one was that he was aware that there was other guy.

He turned his gaze and saw how her sister grabbed the weapon of his attacker that wore the same clothes that the other three and had the same knife on her hands. The aggressor headbutted her but the hold of the girl didn't wavered. The furry man hit her with the pommel of the blade and sent an elbow to her throat. This time she yield it to the attack and she fell backwards and the attacker was about to pierce her with the knife when a rock hit its head. Turning around to see where the attack came from but instead he saw how a blade pierced its heart.

Idina saw how Alvar sunk his katana that he'd brought with him on the heart of the enemy, the kissaki (tip) had pierced cleanly through the heart and emerged soaked in blood from the other side.

The aggressor seemed confused as well as surprised. He exchanged his view between the weird lookin' blade and the boy who seemed to do it at the sprout of the moment. He grabbed the blade and raised its knife to attack. Alvar didn't though twice before sink his katana deeper. The blade dug awfully effortlessly. The pain made the grip of the attacker feel weak and he dropped the knife; the weapon plunged in the snow with a _'thud'_. He putted both hands now in the blade not really knowing what to do. Alvar answered sinking deeper the katana, barely inches from her. The burn sensation growing in the chest of the furry man erupted from its mouth in a red cough with phlegm.

Alvar saw finally the eyes of the aggressor and realized that it wasn't a man. It was woman. His confused eyes were now rue and horror; finally realizing what he'd done.

The woman coughed one last time as well her final words "….Bloody…kn…eele…..rs…." she fell backwards right beside Idina. She saw how her brown eyes of the woman were now devoid of light.

She turned to see his brother and saw how his hands were trembling and not precisely by the cold. He hasn't moved from his place, the woman had fell on her own, the katana had pierced cleanly. He dropped the weapon.

"I….I….killed them….." he said barely audible as he looked at his red (literally) stained hands. He repeated the same words over and over like a chant. He turned to see the man he'd hit with the rock and saw that he was still immobile.

He stumbled backwards and fell on her knees with his hands on the snow. "Alvar…" his sister said in worry. Was he? Was he really him? It was the same man who leaved his apartment in the morning after eating some frosted flakes? The same man that hugged his sister and kissed her forehead before going to work? The same man that worked at burger king till 6 p.m.?

The same man that just hit to death a man and stabbed a woman in the heart?

He felt sick.

Alvar vomited on the snow, emptying his stomach of any kind of food that he'd. Idina patted the back of his brother as she tried to say some reassuring words like 'It was self-defense' 'They attacked us first' 'You didn't had other option' and such.

Despite her efforts both he and she knew that that wasn't going to make it easier.

They heard a crunch, lifting their gaze and saw the guy who Idina broke his nose. He grumbled something as he stumbled backwards to later run.

"Wait! Sorry" Alvar said the last part in a whisper. This time he'd receive life imprisonment, and her sister…god, he couldn't didn't had the nerves to know what was going to become of her from now on. He buried his face in the snow again, not only to try to hide the tears that were forming on his eyes but also because he couldn't face her.

They stood like this for a while, ignoring the bodies around them just as the snow. "How did this happen?" He grumbled despite that the snow muffled his voice "Where are we?" Idina couldn't hear him but she guessed what he'd said.

She recalled the events that had happened this morning as well how did they hide in a closet? What was this place? Narnia?

She laughed mirthless "You know…" she remembered something similar by the thought of the fantasy "They…they talked with an irish-british accent…and the clothes they wore…they reminded me to the…wildlings…" she said rueful.

He laughed in the snow. Not really knowing of what, he didn't heard quite right his sister. She smiled at her partial success of ease the mood.

A mighty wail accompanied by a cry of fear interrupted them. The shriek echoed through the forest till the scream ebbed painfully slowly. They heard steps getting closer each second, the siblings though for a second that it were their heartbeats.

From amidst the large tress four shadows emerged, azure orbs glowing in the cold darkness. Alvar thought that they were the souls of those who he just killed. But her sister grabbed his hand and he noticed that she was shaking.

She was seeing those azure eyes as well.

"A ghost…a ghost…" She said quivering. Seeing her afraid brought him to his senses.

"D-Don't be dumb, ghosts doesn't exist" he said trying to regain his composure. He faced the shadows that were getting closer; they must have some kind of gloves or something…

"T-they attacked us first! It was self-defense!" Alvar started to say, nevertheless those were the people, they could tell them where they were, isn't?

Then what was that scream?

A grumble was heard right behind them. The man whom Alvar fell was (much to his relieve) alive, apparently he just took him out for a few seconds. The man scratched his head and analyzed his surroundings; his eyes were first filled with rage and fury to later be replaced with fear and woe. "The others! The others!" he screamed as he stood up and started to run.

"Alvar!" Idina screamed bringing the attention of his brother. He turned his head and saw the four figures. He was unable to quell the cold blood that pumped through his body.

The four figures looked skeletal, their white skin were glued to his muscle, giving the appearance that they didn't have flesh at all. The hair seemed like white smoke, and those azure bright orbs. It was like if half-rotten corpses that were covered by the snow decided to rise.

In one of the hands of the walking corpse it held the head of the guy who attacked Idina. A cold shiver climbed in his spine. This time it was her turn to drag her brother. She grabbed his hand and started to run in the direction where the other ran.

His senses returned to his head. He started to run overrun her sister and started to drag her again though the forest. Not bothering to check if they were being followed.

What the hell?

What the hell? What the hell? What the hell?

Where the **shit **were they?

Soon, he would have wished never asked.

* * *

><p><strong>Pretty ambiguous I know right? The next chapter will have more details in the story actually wanted to be vague.<strong>

**This is something that plagued m****y head for a while. This would be the prologue of another series that I will start to work when I don't want to work with Book of Memories or personal proyects.**

**Dumb, huh? A break from a break lol. I will let you know in what world our protagonists are in the next chapter though I pretty much guess that you already know, right?**

**If you see any grammar mistake please do tell me. I'll start to work with Book of Memories soon, just wanted to get this out of my head.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Wake up!" One of the furry man that her sister described as wildlings kicked Alvar who was sleeping on the floor. He and her sister did as where told.

Alvar and Idina Cervantes de la Rosa were the son and daughter of Nadia de la Rosa Zuñiga and Benjamin Cervantes Ramirez; Hispanic immigrants that headed to U.S.A.

Idina was 5 years younger than his brother and had inherited his father traits; she'd tan skin that stressed her pink lips and wavy brunette hair, her wavy locks fell at their freely, her long hair done in a high pony tail with a ribbon of feathers, she also had an earring of feather on her left ear. She suffered from the Alexandria's Genesis, which meant that she'd violet eyes, more like royal purple to be exact. She'd a slender, womanly and voluptuous figure, reason why boys had been behind her since she was thirteen, but that didn't worry him much...for…reasons...

Instead Alvar had inherited his mother traits and wasn't so graceful as his sister but that didn't meant he was less attractive; his appeal simply was overshadowed in comparison to his sister graces and personally he disliked them because they made him stand out; and if he hated something since he was a kid was stand out. He'd tan skin as well and curly jet black hair. He'd a lean and athletic figure due constant works that required physical labor and the parkour helped too, he also had a scar below his right cheek, some persons said that he'd kindred to Ian Somerhalder. What most called the attention of him was his 'heterochromia'; it has parenthesis because his eyes were technically light grey but his left eye was lighter than the right being almost white and his other eye took a more blue connotation sometimes referred as...

Azure.

He suppressed a shudder recalling the events of last night. After they run like felt like an eternity they run with a group with the same clothes that they were wearing. The man who'd run ahead of them tell them that they killed his companion and the 'other' were behind them. One of the 'free folk' as they referred to themselves told a group to head to a camp and other investigate the forest.

Alvar was about to ask what was happening or where were they when a humanoid creature twice as big as them passed besides them along with a haired elephant with curved tusks. They looked aghast at the scene not noticed when they tied them up and started to drag them across the tundra.

They keep referring at them as 'kneelers' and in one part of the way one of the guys grabbed his sister and started to carry him on his shoulder saying that he was going to 'steal her' she started to fight back but realizing that she was just carrying her it served her just fine. She didn't have to walk in the snow. Some men laughed saying that she was meek and weak and other stuff; she would have been angry but the fact that they killed their friends and they had swords and knifes she didn't considered it wise.

When they sat a camp in a cave her sister managed to get close to her brother, the men were looking in awe at her tlahuitolli (Aztec bow war) and her macuahuitl (Aztec sword thingy) for some reason they didn't took the katana of her brother for some reason, probably because it was sheathed. She suggested that somehow they were in Westeros.

_"__No traigas tu fangirl interno en esto. No ahora" _(Don't bring your inner fangirl in this. Not now) he said in spanish, not wanting to bring attention. The blazes of campfire echoed across the cave.

_"__Se que suena loco, pero viste a ese gigante y al mamut y esos eran caminantes blancos, estoy segura" _(I know it sounds crazy, but you saw that giant and the mammoth and those were White Walkers. I'm sure of it)

_"¿Idina, te das cuenta de lo que me dices? Me estás diciendo que estamos en un mundo ficticio rodeado de magia y otras tonterías" _(Idina, you realice what you're saying? You're telling me that we are in a fictional Word surrounded by magic and other craps)

_"¡No son estupideces! Se siguen refiriendo a nosotros como reclinados y ellos como el pueblo libre. Son términos que se usan tras el muro, estos son salvajes" _(There not bullshit! They keep referring at us as 'kneelers' and themselves as 'Free folk' both are terms used beyond the wall, these are wildlings)

_"¿Entonces qué? Dices que estamos en un set? Por qué estoy bastante seguro de lo que tengo en las manos no es pintura" _(So what? You're saying we are on a set? Because I'm pretty sure that what I have on my hands isn't Paint) he said exasperated.

_"No. Creo que…estamos en Westeros…la versión real…¿un mundo alterno, quizás? No lo se" _(No, I think…we are in Westeros…the real thing…an alternate world, perhaps? I don't know) she grumbled the next part sleepy as she rested her head in his shoulder, she was thinking in other possibilities. He thought of her words. No way they were in Eesteros right?

Right?

* * *

><p>They had been walking for 5 hours when Alvar heard a grumble from one of the man stomach. Alvar turned to see him and saw how one (who guessed was the one who made the sound) was eyeing him from top to bottom.<p>

"No" one of them said without looking it.

"Is just one. We could say that he die from the cold" Alvar didn't like where the conversation was heading.

"I said no. Sverne told us to take him to the Magnar" Idina flinched at the last word.

"But Magnar Styr already ate. We haven't" That settled where their destination was marked.

"Are…are you the Theens?" she asked, hoping that her voice didn't showed any fear.

The wildlings looked at her and then laughed. Apparently her voice quivered. Alvar knew by the tone of her sister that it didn't bode any good. _"Ok, digamos que te creo, estamos en Westeros. Sabes a donde nos dirijimos ¿verdad?" _(Ok, let's say I believe you, we're in Westeros. You know where are we heading, right?) he asked in Spanish, his expression was one of confusion and fake smile.

_"__No, pero se quiénes son" _(No, but I do know who they are) she said.

_"__¿Y?" _(and?) he inquiried, he tried not to flinch when she answered.

_"__Canibales" _(Cannibals) she answered.

_"__Oh, mierda" _(Oh, shit) he said with an apologetic smile. The wildlings were talking in the old tongue about which part they were going to eat of him. They wouldn't kill him, but surely he wasn't going to miss an arm or a foot, his fate was already written anyway. Surely Styr would understand.

_"__¿Que hacemos?" _(What do we do?) Idina asked.

_"__Defendernos" _(Defend ourselves) They would have to act fast now that they have the element of surprise. _"Tienen tu macuahuitl_ (Aztec sword thingy) _y tu tlahuitolli_ (Aztec bow war), ¿_cierto?" _(They had your macuahuitl and your tlahuitolli, right?)

_"__Cierto" _(Cierto) she confirmed.

_"__Tu encárgate del tipo que te está cargando, dale detrás de la cabeza" _(Tu take care of the guy who's carry you, hit him behind the head)

_"__¿Y tu?" _(And you?)

_"__Tengo mi cuchillo oculto en mi la armadura de mi antebrazo" _(I have my hidden knife in the armor of my forearm)

_"¡¿Trajiste tu jodido cuchillo pero no dinero o papeles?!" _(You brought your fucking knife but not money or papers?) she exclaimed. The man who was carried her, shifted her and said something about don't interrupt the men's talking.

_"No es estúpido, y el dinero estaban en mis pantalones en la tienda. __A las tres" _(It's not stupid and the money was on my pants back in the tent. On three) he said. Both of them prepared themselves. They were six this time.

The 'hidden knife' that her sister referred was the tactical knife that he transformed in a 'hidden blade' after he played assassins creed. Unfortunately that time he didn't had a dagger nor Ubisoft said how to build one or the blue prints. But after watching Taxi Driver and see how Robert de Niro build a sleeve gun he decided to build one but without the gun, surprisingly enough it wasn't _that _hard. Thank you internet, thank you youtube.

Alvar brought out his knife and cut the rope. The person in front of him didn't react fast enough. Alvar stabbed him in the throat and unsheathed the katana that the guy had token from him last night. Idina sent an elbow to the back side of the man who was carried her, the said man fell to his knees, and she used the opportunity to retrieve her Aztec mace-sword.

The macuahuitl was a wooden sword that at its sides was embedded with prismatic blades made from obsidian, a volcanic glass, meaning that it was very sharp. The mace-sword didn't cut nor pierced.

It tore cleanly.

Idina pulled the mace-blade violently from the back of the man and it ripped off the furry material as well with some flesh as the man screamed and fell to the ground. The other four quickly surrounded the siblings; two went at each one.

The katana of Alvar was made not only of tamahagane but of obsidian too. His father even learned the Japanese method to forge a sword to his birthday. It was one of the things that he couldn´t forgot. The wildlings attacked him right and left but he managed to dodge each swing. Good thing he practiced kendo since he was kid and better that his body remembered how to move.

Alvar deflected a blade with his katana when arrows hit their attackers. A few of them killed one and crippled the other and other set of rounds killed the others. Both Alvar and Idina turned around and saw men wearing black clothes on top of the dune of snow. Two pairs stood at the top aiming another set of arrows at them and five went at them. Alvar sheathed his katana and Idina threw her macuahuitl at the snow.

When the men with black clothes arrived at them one of them ordered to finish the wounded. The wildlings tried to stand up as they growled curses at them but the men pierced them with their swords silencing them. Idina visibly flinched as she couldn't avert her gaze at the dead men, she wished that this men were the ones she though they were so she did her best to keep her composure.

Alvar instead looked somehow edgy, not matter that in this world seeing someone dying was in a daily basis, they weren't used to it yet. His hand hovered over his eign sword.

"Easy, boy, you we haven't attacked you for a reason" one of the men said. He'd sharp features, a long face and blue eyes. Idina recognized him: Joseph Mawle.

Also known as Benjen Stark of the Night's Watch.

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUUUNNNN!<strong>

**This will be a three or four chapter to the prologue of the main story. More details of why I'm going to write this despite the hate of GRRM hate for fanfiction and the fact that I still have an active story.**

**Please, if you see any grammar mistake or any suggestion, tell me or pointed out.**


	3. Chapter 3

Alvar was surprised that his sister was able to contain his inner fangirl after she saw Joseph Maw- I mean Benjen Stark. He didn't understood why but apparently he was one of the most mysterious characters of Game Of Thrones. She was more surprise that she was able to don't say anything stupid like 'Oh my god It's Benjen Stark!' despite being the first time that she saw him or if they could see the Wall.

Oh, and apparently yeah, they were in Westeros. Beyond the Wall, in the Haunted forest, at the south of the Antler River, at the northeast of the Craster's Keep.

They only reason why weren't attacked was because of their tanned skins and because they were fighting the wildlings.

Idina had convinced the men of the Night's Watch to let them past the wall.

* * *

><p>"Who are you?" Joseph M- Benjen Stark asked. It was going to be hard refer to them by their role name rather by their actor name. He was looking at the boy, his hand was hovering over his katana. Benjen was just as edgy as her brother.<p>

Alvar wanted to speak but he knew that he would say would something bad, better leave this to the Game Of Thrones wiki. Her sister.

"We're Dornishmen" Idina said, by their type of skin it would be easy to be identify with one. She would have to choose her words carefully.

Benjen stared at her royal purple eyes before turning their attention to Alvar "You let a woman speak for you?"

"I'm her **sister" **she emphasized, tried to link her rebellious answer to his sister: Lyanna. Apparently succeeding, he turned to her with curiosity and slight surprise "Besides my brother has problem talking the common tongue"

Alvar tried to ensure the point of his sister "Me li'e sh's" he slur.

Benjen looked at him with sad and unimpressed eyes as he darted his vision among his companions. "Right…" Benjen unsheathed his sword and his followers his example, so did Alvar. All of them took stance. The men at the top of the dune tensed their arrows "Who sits on the Iron Throne?"

"W-What?" Idina asked baffled.

"Who sits on the Iron Throne?!" Benjen asked stronger.

"Robert Baratheon, the usurper!" she almost screamed. "He earned the crown after his rebellion against the Targaryens!" she talked in throng by fear that the arrows were going to be fired if she didn't finished her sentence. If Benjen Stark was here it meant that the Rebellion was over and he hasn't leaved for the expedition.

The answer formed uncertainty among the men wearing black. A brief wave of relief flooded her "What's the name of the first king of Westeros?" another asked, a traitor could have told them.

"Aegon I, the conqueror!" she said again. "He conquered Westeros along with her wife-sister and their dragons!" she said.

The uncertainty returned this time stronger, the men lowered their swords but didn't unsheathed them, and the men on top of the dune were still aiming them. "How many regions are?" other one asked.

"Nine, The North, the Iron islands, the Riverlands, the Vale, the westerlands, the Crownlands, the Reach, the Stromlands and Dorne. Though they were originally seven before the conquest" she answered, more sure this time. The men looked at each other one last time.

"I can tell you the houses or the Free Cities of Essos" she said with a kind of smug.

"No, that's more than enough" Benjen said as he and the others sheathed their swords. He made a signal at the men of the top and the lowered their bows. She sighed and fell to her knees in relief. Alvar sheathed his sword as well and went to his sides. She reassured him with a smile.

"What kind of fucking toy was that?" one of the men pointed with his hand at the katana of Alvar. Idina then recognized that the man; she didn't knew the name of the actor but she was sure that it was Qhorin Halfhand.

Alvar was about to answer but remembered that her sister told them that he couldn't talk. "It's a foreign sword…from a faraway place" she said ambiguously.

"It looks like a large butter knife" other said.

"And what are dornishmen are doing beyond the wall?" Benjen said returning to the main point.

"We…we don't know…" she said trying to buy time. Benjen frowned. "We were in a ship; _The watersnake; _transporting goods from Braavos to King's Landing when a storm hit our ship. Next thing we knew we're Beyond the Wall" she lied, hoping that her geography of ASOIAF didn't fail her.

"How did you knew you were Beyond the wall?" one of them inquired.

"Putting aside that you said it and wore black? The wildlings gave me a hint" Idina deadpanned. The others snickered.

"So you don't remember anything? You didn't cross the Wall?"

"Do we look like we're dressed for the cold?" Idina deadpanned again. Thank god it wasn't snowing or there was a blizzard like yesterday; that was one of the reasons why she slept next to her brother. To keep their warms. "Could we cross the Wall? Or give us at least warm clothes?"

The men's of the Night's Watch looked at each other unsure. How could someone end beyond the Wall without any memories that wasn't possible? But again their skin colors and their knowledge of Westeros weren't a fluke either. No wildling could have that knowledge.

It was a 50/50 bet.

"What are your names?" Benjen asked.

"Alvar and Idina Valravn" she answered.

* * *

><p>"Only to be sure, you're going to cross the wall, you aren't going to spent the night there nor eat anything. The Night's Watch isn't an inn" Benjen clarified as they walked through the Haunted Forest.<p>

"We get it! We get it! You have said it already 4 times. We don't want to stay neither in the North more time of what we need. At least in King's Landing they offer you wine before stab you" she said haughty, she was tempted to say about the White Walkers or the plans of the wildlings, but that will affect the plot or arise suspicious. It was both their upperhand here and it could get them in troubles.

Benjen looked with slight amusement at the girl. She hasn't saw such flippant attitude since her sister; Lyanna. "What?" She asked.

"Are you a nobles?" Benjen asked of nowhere.

"Because we have surnames? For my violet eyes and because we hail from Dorne? Sorry but I'm not a Dayne" she said hitting right in the spot. She meant about the noble family of Dorne; the Dayne's of Starfall in Dorne; they were known for their violet eyes "I probably have Valyrian blood and smallfolk can have surnames too. That's all."

Benjen cursed inwardly, he was sure as seven hells that the girl and the boy were pretending to be someone they weren't but their answers and knowledge showed otherwise and that was nagged him, each thing gainsay itself. But he quickly shrug off his gnaw; they were two kids basically. What harm could they cause?

Walking a few more minutes they sighted their destination. Idina couldn't contain her glee and her awe and even Alvar seemed nonplussed.

In front of them a structure of 700 feet tall and that seemed to be as long as the world itself and on top of it men that seemed small as ants. It was the Wall.

All this time Alvar had the small hope that this was just a dream, even a nightmare but now it was official.

They were in Westeros.

No.

They were in world of Game of Thrones.

Benjen had keep their promise and they crossed the wall immediately. No time to explore or appraise the Black Castle (Much to the displeasure of Idina) Some men whistled and ate Idina with the eyes but were quickly silenced by Benjen and their superiors.

The men of the Night's Watch had been kind enough; they gave them clothes for the weather and even some supplies for their so called journey back to Braavos. (First time that the looks of Idina didn't bring trouble). They told them to follow the Kingsroad and that a village called Mole's town was nearby if they wanted to spent the night and eat something. They thanked their kindness and just as far as they were in Black Castle they were in Kingsroad already; each one carrying what it looked like a backpack with them. Sleeping bags, pots, food, water and such other trivialities were with them along with their original equipment (weapons)

And thus it begun their journey across the cruel and harsh land of Westeros. Only the time will know if they lived.

* * *

><p><strong>I was pretty adamant of updating this due the hate of GRRM of fanfiction; plus the fact that I haven't read the books and that I still have other story to work with. But after playing telltale and realizing some fanfiction (that seemed pretty inconsistent and odd. Seriously there's even a top ten to it on Internet, search for it) I said to myself why not? Besides I want to flex my writing muscles (If is that I have one)<strong>

**So if George R. R. Martin is reading this for reasons.**

**Please, forgive me.**

**Still I should mention that until I have finished the first volume of 'RWBY: Book of Memories' and re-watched the first season –Because this will be based on the ****_SHOW _****_NOT THE _****_BOOKS_**** (with small mentions of the same or some factors)- will start to work with this one and ****probably**** it won't have such continuous updates as Book of Memories.**

**Gotta to mention too that it will have ****_slight _****differences that the main story. Some characters may die and others may live. How is this not going to interfere? I don't know but I'll manage (I guess?)**

**Also I should mention that I will update a character sheet in the next 'chapter' along with their abilities and a small background.**

**I also want to notify that I will work in a Final Fantasy XIII fanfic; only the first beacuse the two and the third suck, personally it should have ended right there AND probably a Skyrim and/or Fallout 3 fanfic as well but not until I put acquaint with the current Jobs or I confirm this.**

**Now with this out of my head I can ****_finally _****start to work in Book of Memories.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Oh yeah. Help me too improve as well! If you see any grammar mistake or any suggestion in general (or a doubt in this future work) do tell me!**


	4. Information Sheet

**Information sheet.**

* * *

><p><strong>Original Name: <strong>Alvar Cervantes de la Rosa.

**Name in Westeros: **Alvar Valravn.

**Parents: **Benjamin Cervantes Ramirez (father) & Nadia de la Rosa Zuñiga (mother)

**Hair: **Mother traits**; **Curly, jet black.

**Eyes; **Heterochromia (left eye; White) and (right eye; Azure)

**Age: **21

**Abilities: **Falconry, Parkour, Kendo, Lockpicking, Savate, Thief, more like assassins features.

**Equipment: **Katana and hidden blade (sleeve knife)

**Personality: **Alvar have a similar personality to Nyx of Book of Memories. Both are laidback, lackadaisical, have a careless behavior and a nonchalant attitude against danger or any situation that doesn't call their attention or life in general; basically unflappable. His easygoing and relaxed personality makes people get comfortable and relaxed around him, reason why he's kind glibness and his enemies often doesn't take him seriously.

One of the mistakes that people often made.

Behind his relaxed exterior there's a dangerous enemy. Alvar (as well Nyx) is a spotter. He is very insightful and though not smart; clever and quick witted, both abilities that have save him more than once. Due his long patience he's able to take things at his time and when he gets angry or serious he is far for dangerous.

He doesn't believe in honorable and brave deaths, reason why he fights dirty, but respects their beliefs of others. He usually runs at the sight of danger and calls himself a coward, not because afraid but for do things that he doesn't like.

**Background: **The first child of a family of immigrants, since he was a kid, Alvar always did as he wanted, his parents often encouraged him to think independently and by himself rather than others and being respectful in any other way of think.

After his parents obtained their green card and his father joined the army and her mother to the NYPD his dad was sent to train with the GIGN thus he taught him how to fight savate and fend for himself. He loved anime and videogames since kid and nagged his parents to take him to classes of Kendo and in a journey to their homeland; Mexico. He gave him a katana for his birthday made from obsidian and from a Japanese steel called tamagahane forged near the Popocatepetl.

He usually spent time with her mother in her department and passed time (without her to notice) with some criminals that they show him one or two tricks if he told them their cases or what was going to happen to them.

He learned –besides their skills- two things: Bargain and the power of deals. That also was his first step in criminal activity.

His father was a sniper and died in an operation in Afganistan. Since that day he started to hang out with wrong people; he saw his mother more often but in work cases. He build a knife sleeve with his father tactical knife after playing Assassins Creed and watching Taxi Driver. He also learned to practice parkour due that.

His mother died in a shootout in New York. He felt slight bitter at them for dying for their duty and the so called honor.

He has been looking out for his sister since he was eighteen.

* * *

><p><strong>Original Name: <strong>Idina Cervantes de la Rosa.

**Name in Westeros: **Idina Valravn.

**Parents: **Benjamin Cervantes Ramirez (father) & Nadia de la Rosa Zuñiga (mother)

**Hair: **Father traits; Long wavy brunette chocolate hair, done in a high ponytail with feather adornments; she also has a feather earring on her left ear.

**Eyes: **Alexandria's Genesis; Royal purple.

**Age: **16

**Abilities: **Climbing, Marksman, Krav Maga, Archer, Stronger than her brother.

**Equipment: **Tlahuitolli (Aztec bow war) and Macahuitl (Aztec sword)

**Personality: **Idina is energetic, passionate, brave, reckless, tidy, determined, savvy and competitive, she takes everything as a personal challenge; basically the opposite of her older brother. Her gallantry, wits, looks and assistance to others make her pretty popular and easy to spot.

People doesn't underestimate her due her young age and her pretty face.

She's very aware of her body and uses it at her advantage; she'd developed a mischievous, flirty, playful, curious of both people and things around her. While her brother has a glibness to talk with people she'd developed a silver tongue, thanks to her looks as well.

Due her natural curiosity she isn't easily gullible or to manipulate; she's also a bit possessive and easy to provoke.

She believes in honor and heroic actions for people or rightness, she's aware of the dislike of her brother but she's grateful that she respects it. While she wants to stay and fight, she's usually dragged from the fight by his brother.

**Background: **Idina is the second child of the family; unlike her brother she'd always felt curiosity of the world. She always had wanted to do everything and had done her best to keep up all activities; she constantly motivates herself and overcome her weakness and challenges slowly.

His father was a soldier and a sniper, she taught her how to aim and have a bullseye and her mother taught her Krav Maga and just as her brother she fights dirty, so she pretty much also fends for herself. During a travel to Mexico her father gave her a Tlahuitolli and Macahuitl.

Her brother had been looking out for both since she was thirteen.

* * *

><p><strong>Wanted to use the page to capture the essence of Nyx (Char of Book of Memories) too. Will receive updates after some other characters are introduced. Relax it won't be that bad. :)<strong>


End file.
